The Life and Lies of a Crawley
by CamilleJay
Summary: After two months of abuse form her husband, Richard Carlisle, Mary runs back to England, and back to Downton. While she is there, she spends much time with Matthew, the cousin she had hated since she laid eyes on him. But seeing as he is the only one willing to help her escape Carlisle, they begin to grow closer than they expected. A M/M spin on the N. Sparks novel, Safe Haven.
1. Inconvenience

Mary couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be pregnant; it was hardly possible. It had only ever happened once. Still, she had been due a week and a half ago, and she had never missed her monthly gift before.

Pamuk was dead. If she was pregnant, she wouldn't be able to hide her scandal from anyone. It would be all over the newspapers. And who would help her take care of the baby? She couldn't live as a single mother. If she had the baby, she would never have a chance of marrying. No man would want to come near her for her impurity.

She had been wracking her brains for two days now, and Mary still hadn't thought of what she should do. Her original solution was to tell her mother, for only she would know what to do. Mary had tried to shake the idea from her head. She couldn't tell her mother. How would Cora ever forgive her? After two days of no good ideas, Mary had decided it was the only solution.

She had waited for a good time to tell her, but Cora was so busy, and that moment had been hard to come by. It was after dinner that evening, when Anna had finished helping her change and braided her hair, she asked to speak to her mother. It wasn't often that Mary had asked to speak to her mother, so Cora entered Mary's room curiously.

"What is it, Mary?" she asked almost impatiently.

"Oh, Mama," Mary cried, tears escaping her eyes as she moved forward to embrace her mother.

It had been an extremely curious call. Cora had telephoned him in the middle of the day. Tuesday: a work day no less. All she had told him was that she needed to see him early the next morning. He was supposed to meet her at the back door. All in all, the situation was terribly suspicious to Matthew.

He had to take the morning off of work, but seeing as it was for family, Matthew tried not to be bothered by it. He was riding his bike up the gravel path to Downton Abbey. When he reached the massive house, he hid his bike by one of the large willow trees in the yard and made his way to the back of the house.

Matthew couldn't help but remember the first time he had seen Downton. He had been absolutely astounded by it. He had received a telegram from Lord Grantham informing hi that he was the new heir to Downton only four days prior. He had grown up middle class, worked as a middle class lawyer, and had planned to marry, raise his own family, and die a middle class man. Inheriting the grand Downton estate was never considered an option. Inheriting any estate had never been viewed as an option.

Matthew reached the back door of the house, where he hardly pulled his hand up to knock before the door was pulled open from the inside. It was Cora, and she looked to each side to make sure he was the only one there before pulling him inside.

"I do apologize for the secrecy," she said.

"It's hardly a problem, Cousin Cora," he told her.

Cora led him through parts of the house he had never seen before, to a small sitting room he had also never seen before. To his surprise, Mary was there, nervously sitting in a chair near the windows.

Mary had despised him since the moment he met her. He remembered her hurt expression when she walked in on him and his mother. He had been complaining to her about Lord Grantham, saying he would be trying to push on of his daughters at him. Mary had heard, and she had been cold towards him ever since. He had attempted on multiple occasions to make amends, but she wouldn't hear of it. Luckily for him, she seemed as surprised by his entry as he was by her presence.

"Mama, what is this? I thought you were calling for Dr. Clarkson," Mary said with an irritated tone.

"Mary, you have already seen the doctor. There isn't anything else he can do," Cora explained.

"He can do more than him," Mary said, nodding her head in Matthew's direction. He tried to hide how uncomfortable he was by Mary's decision to pretend he wasn't there.

"I think I will leave you two alone for a minute," Cora said, giving her daughter a warning glance. And with that, she left Mary to explain everything to Matthew.

Mary sat, staring at her feet, doing everything she could to avoid Matthew's gaze. He awkwardly made his way towards her and sat in a chair opposite her. He watched her, waiting for her to say something. After several long minutes in which Mary mentally planned how the impending conversation would take place, she sighed and looked up at him.

She couldn't help but feel reassured when she looked into his eyes. They were so blue, and they were pleading with her to tell him everything. Before she knew what she was doing, Mary spilled everything. She told him all about Pamuk: how she had been so attracted to him; how they had flirted; how he had drawn her away from the family and kissed her; how he had asked to visit her; and most importantly, how he had come to see her that night. She refrained from telling him where he had passed that night.

She hated the look on Matthew's face. He was shocked, and she knew why. All he was thinking about was how impure she was. Surely he despised her by now, and that she couldn't bear at the moment.

"Say something," she finally spoke up.

He remained unflinching for several more moments. "Did you love him?" he asked.

Mary was somewhat taken aback by the question. "No, I'm sure I didn't."

Matthew was satisfied with her answer, though he wasn't sure what to say next. He was spared when Cora reentered the room, and pitying look on her face. It was then that Matthew remembered he still hadn't been told what this had to do with him.

"Cousin Cora?" he began the question.

"Mary believes she may be pregnant," she said, completely catching Matthew off guard. He couldn't help but steal another glance at Mary, who was once again looking at her feet.

"Is she sure?" he asked.

"We talked to Dr. Clarkson yesterday. He said it is more than likely."

"But what does this have to do with me?" he finally asked.

Cora waited while she thought of the right words to say. Clearly, there wasn't a right way to say it. He must have had ambitions of his own. Plans to marry someone he loved, and raise a family with his own children, not the children of a foreigner he hardly ever spoke to.

"Cousin Matthew, please take into account how terribly sorry I am to have to ask this of you," she began. Matthew shifted his feet, sensing what would come next wouldn't be good. "If Mary really is pregnant, then there is no way to hide the scandal of what happened. Even if no one knows who the father is, they will know she had a child out of wedlock, which is scandal enough without them knowing the father is dead."

"Of course," Matthew said, urging her to continue.

"Now, if Mary were to take a husband as soon as possible, she could cover the story by claiming she conceived on her wedding night."

It was then that it clicked in Matthew's head. He didn't know how to respond to his cousin's request, though he didn't have to because that was when Mary made herself heard.

"Absolutely not!" she shrieked.

"Mary…" Cora pleaded.

"Mama, had I known this is what you wanted, I never would have told you! I don't want to marry someone I hardly know just to cover up the scandal!"

"It shouldn't be that hard considering you are pregnant with the child of a man you knew less than Matthew!" Cora snapped. She immediately felt guilty for her inappropriate remark when she saw how her daughter's expression changed. "Mary, all your life you believed you would marry out of duty, not love. If you married him, you would inherit Downton, and no one would have to know who the child's real father is. And if you don't want to keep the baby, we can give them up with the excuse that neither of you were ready quite yet."

Mary gave Matthew an apologetic look. Cora felt she had done her duty.

"Please show Cousin Matthew the way out to the back door," Cora said to Mary. "And would both of you, please, consider it?"

Mary said nothing to her mother as she led Matthew out of the room. She directed him down a pair of corridors before stopping in her tracks and bursting into tears.

Matthew was stunned. Mary had never come across as the type of person to let any sign of weakness show around another person. He didn't know what to do.

"Cousin Matthew, I'm so sorry you have to do this," she sobbed. "We won't force you to do anything. I completely understand if you say no. But we didn't know what to do!"

Matthew surprised them both as he reached forward and grabbed Mary by her shoulders and kissed her. He had expected her to pull back but she didn't. When he pulled away from her, she pulled him back so he could embrace her. She continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Did you feel anything?" she asked.

"Nothing," he sadly admitted. He pushed her away from his so he could look her in the eyes.

"Mary, don't be sorry. As the heir to Downton, I believe my duty is to the estate and to the family. It doesn't matter if we don't feel anything between us. Isn't that what marrying out of duty feels like? And besides, I believe that after a while we might begin to feel something."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Matthew, please, don't… you don't have to do this you know."

"Would it make a difference if I said I wanted to do this? That I wanted to help?"

"I still don't think you should give up your future, a wife, or a family just because I was foolish. I'm sure you had hoped for something different."

"I hoped for something completely different from becoming the heir to an estate. My future already will be completely different from what I expected."

They both remained silent for a moment. Mary was only trying to wrap her head around where her life was turning.

"Lady Mary Crawley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her.

A/N I know this chapter was a little far-fetched, but I thought it was kind of a neat idea. This is my second Downton Abbey fanfiction, so if you haven't been reading my first one, it is called "Inescapable", and it is also a Mary/Matthew story. Please follow, favorite, and review!


	2. The Announcement

A/N So sorry for the delay in this chapter. Please do me a favor and read the A/N at the end too! Enjoy!

Mary had never felt so guilty before in her life. It was her mistake; shouldn't she be the one to have to live with the consequences? Why should Matthew be pressured into marrying her because of it?

But he had agreed. He had proposed to her. Would he have done so if he didn't want to? Of course her would. Matthew was too noble. He wasn't about to let the family go to ruin because of her. He was ready to do whatever he could to keep the good name of Downton.

But if Matthew was so noble, why would he have kissed her? Mary knew the answer. It was staring her right in the face. He wanted to feel something for her. After he kissed her, he asked if she had felt anything. Mary couldn't lie and say she had. There was nothing. She couldn't recall whether he had told her he felt something or not. Maybe he had, and that was why he had proposed.

It was difficult to keep her thought form wandering throughout dinner. She had spoken to Matthew since his proposal, and he planned to make the announcement that evening near the end of dinner. He kept stealing glances at her from the corner of his eye, and he was hardly reassured when he saw that she was lost in thought.

After the servants had brought out the desserts, Matthew felt the time was right. He looked in Mary's direction so he could catch her eye before he got Lord Grantham's attention.

"Cousin Robert? If you don't mind, I have an announcement to make."

Robert immediately straightened up, giving Matthew his full attention. "Yes?" he asked.

Matthew nervously glanced at Mary once again before clearing his throat and making his speech.

"I would like to announce that… Cousin Mary and I are engaged to be married."

Edith, though it was unladylike of her, dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud _clink. _Cora gave her a scolding look, but Edith only glared at Mary. It wasn't hard to tell that Edith fancied Matthew. She had been hoping that with Mary despising him for taking her fortune, she would have her chance. Edith couldn't remember a time she had witnessed Mary and Matthew engaging in a civilized conversation, let alone acting as though they wished to marry. She was caught completely off guard.

Robert, on the other hand, had a different outlook on Matthew's announcement.

"Wonderful!" he chimed, clapping his hands and reaching to shake Matthew's.

The Dowager Countess was flabbergasted, wondering what she had missed. Like Edith, she couldn't remember her granddaughter and the new heir enjoying each other's company.

"What-When did this happen?" she asked around the table.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Edith made her thoughts known.

Robert was too absorbed in his happiness to notice his mother and daughter's complaints. When Matthew had first arrived, his eldest daughter had mad it quite clear that she didn't like Matthew they way the rest of her family did. Robert had been extremely disappointed, because all he had ever wanted to was to give Downton to Mary. He believed it was rightfully hers. "Well, I guess Cora will finally be able to plan one of her daughters' weddings!" Robert exclaimed.

"Um… Cousin Robert? If you don't mind, Mary and I would like to get married as soon as possible."

"Of course you would! Doesn't everyone? I think if we work quickly you could be married by September!" Robert was finding it quite difficult to hide his excitement.

Mary shot Matthew a look that said _go on!_ She knew that if the only reason they were to be married was to cover up for her pregnancy, then they would have to be married in time for it to be believable.

Matthew cleared his throat once more. "We were hoping we could be married in about a week, two at most if that's alright." Two weeks would be pushing it. The Turkish diplomat had died almost a month ago, which meant Mary was already about a month pregnant.

Robert wasn't as excited as he had been a second ago. "Why the rush? You have plenty of time," he laughed.

"I guess we are just anxious to finally be married."

"'Finally'? You can't have been engaged for long."

"You never know what could happen. For all we know, one of us won't live to see September," Matthew said, though he felt stupid the minute the words left his mouth. It was one of the most pitiful excuses. He knew his mother would see right through him.

"For all we know, one of you won't live until _tomorrow_, let alone a week from now. Matthew, those circumstances stand no matter the day or the person."

"That's a wonderful idea, Papa!" Mary chimed, speaking for the first time since the topic had been introduced.

"What is?" Matthew asked, slightly worried. He knew this had to be treaded carefully.

"Getting married tomorrow. It's like you said, Papa. One of us could die in the night," and with that, Mary sipped her wine triumphantly, pleased with having used her father's words against him.

"When your mother and I married, the same could have happened. But we didn't waltz off and marry the next day, and we made it just fine!" Robert almost shouted, growing frustrated. "What about your grandmother? Or your Aunt Rosamond? Or anyone for that matter? Don't you think there are some that might want to attend? They won't be here tomorrow."

"Then perhaps next week," Mary suggested. She gave her father a pleading look that he had found hard to refuse in the past. "Papa, we have been engaged for a while now, and we are sorry for not telling you sooner. But it has been long enough and we are ready to be married."

"You can't have been engaged long! You only met each other a number of weeks ago, which is hardly a long engagement period at all!"

"I'm sure there is somewhere in Ripon, or perhaps London that would marry us," Mary thought aloud.

"If you are suggesting you simply saunter into a chapel and be married on the spot, I must protest!"

"Papa, we are ready to be married, and we don't plan to wait much longer. Cousin Matthew and I will be married by the end of the week. Whether or not you choose to attend is up to you."

Robert was on the verge of accepting defeat to his stubborn eldest, but he regained control of his position over his daughter. She was still living under his roof, and he would not allow her to disobey him this way. "Mary, this is the most absurd thing I have heard in quite some time. I will not allow you and Matthew to marry so soon. Allow, no, I _forbid_ you to marry him before your mother and I have approved the date."

"Robert, I see no reason why they can't be married," Cora said, trying to calm her husband and talk some sense into the argument. Lord Grantham wouldn't hear of it.

"Cora, have you not been listening?!" he shouted. Robert was beyond keeping his temper.

"I think you have been reading a few too many novels," the Dowager said, sipping her wine. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun at dinner.

"Matthew, please try to be reasonable," Isobel said.

"Mother, I know what you are thinking, but yes, I am positive," he told her.

"I don't doubt that you are, I just think you and Cousin Mary should leave yourselves more time to be sure this is what you both want."

"I suppose I could bargain with you. Two months, and no less," Robert said.

Mary was terrified. "That's too long, Papa! Everyone would know by then!" she gasped, forgetting that she was one of three people at the table that knew she and Matthew's true reason for desiring a hurried marriage.

"Everyone would know what, Mary?" Robert asked.

"Nothing, Papa. Fine, two months," Robert straightened up at her agreement to his proposal. "But we won't wait a day longer."

A/N I know this is really different from the summary so far, but I promise it will happen, though it will take a few chapters. So sorry for the delay, but I had a busy week. So my 16th birthday is in a couple of days, so you could all give me a birthday present by following, favoriting (totally not a real word), and above all, REVIEWING! If you don't know, I have my first DA fanfic on this site and its called "Inescapable" so go read that too. I also have two more ideas that I might publish sometime this month. Thank you all so much for reading!


	3. Too Far

Mary awoke to the sunlight shining through her window and onto her face. She knew she has slept longer than she should have, but she had gotten to bed much later than usual that night. After she had retired to her room for the night, Anna had arrived after everyone else had done the same. Mary was beyond surprised when Anna had told her she had run into Mr. Crawley in the entrance hall, and had told her he wished to speak with Mary.

Being a lawyer, Matthew knew others in the same line of work. When he had told Mary of his plans, she had been hesitant to disobey her father, though she convinced herself to marry Matthew after reminding herself of her current condition. Her story would be far from convincing if she waited two months.

"It's almost as romantic as _Romeo and Juliet_," she has said of their secret wedding that night. "Except..."

"Except what?" he had asked.

"Except we aren't madly in love," Mary answered, suddenly mesmerized by the shoes on her feet.

When Matthew's grandmother had passed several years ago, her wedding ring was passed to him in the hopes of being worn by his future bride. He wasn't about to disappoint her and followed tradition by giving it to Mary that night. It was far from the wedding Mary would have planned for herself, but she had put herself in this position.

The ring seemed to weigh her down to her bed, and she felt as though she was unable to sit up. She would have to break the news to her father at some point. Their marriage would be pointless if it was never made public. Mary decided, driven by her fear of what her family would say, to tell Robert some other day, after she had grown used to the marriage herself.

As Anna pinned her hair that morning, Mary didn't say a thing. It was almost too awkward to even look at her, knowing that Anna was the only member of the household that knew where she had been last night. Mary had always viewed Anna as her greatest confident, but there were still some subjects she refrained from discussing with the servants, even Anna.

When Mary went down for breakfast, Sybil had already been and gone, and her father and Edith were almost finished. She sat down and filled her plate wish Carson's help.

"You slept quite late today," Robert pointed out.

"Yes. I couldn't quite get to sleep last night," Mary said. She hid her left hand under the table as she noticed Edith's glare coming her way.

"I'm so very looking forward to the wedding," she taunted.

"I'm assuming you are speaking of mine, seeing as yours can't be coming any time soon," Mary said, knowing she was stepping out of line. Edith hadn't done anything to her.

"Mary," Robert warned. "Edith, must we talk about this now?" he asked. And with that, Edith was silenced for the moment.

The first person to notice Mary's wedding ring was Sybil. Mary had met her while she was walking outside that afternoon, and it was as though she had been looking for it. Mary told her all about the wedding, and Sybil took on her usual personality and told her sister what to do.

"You have to tell Papa, Mary. The longer you wait, the angrier he will be."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to wait? He might implode if he finds we married right under his nose immediately after he forbade us to do so without his permission."

"You did get his permission," Sybil suggested.

"In two months, not four hours later."

"You can't blame him. You didn't give him any good reasons to be married so soon."

Mary had to think, long and hard, before she decided to tell Sybil all about Pamuk, and how Mother had told Matthew, and their plan to marry in order to hide her pregnancy.

"Mary, if you don't tell Papa you have married yet, at least tell him why. Maybe he will let you be married on such short notice if he knows the reason."

And with Sybil's advice, Mary pulled Matthew aside that evening after dinner, and told him they needed to tell Robert after everyone had gone up to bed. Though when the time came, Mary found herself much more nervous than she expected.

"I _cannot believe_ you disobeyed me!" Robert exclaimed. Mary wouldn't have been surprised if the rest of the family heard him. "I remember having made myself quite clear when I said you would not be getting married for at least TWO MONTHS!"

"Papa, please try to understand," Mary said through tears.

"I can't understand something when there isn't anything _to_ understand!"

"Cousin Robert, I think that if-" Matthew started, but the earl wouldn't hear of it.

"I don't recall asking for any input from you! You hardly disobeyed me any less than my own daughter, and yet I am giving my estate to you!"

"Papa, please try to see that we couldn't wait two months," Mary was now sobbing.

"YES YOU BLOODY WELL COULD HAVE!" Robert shouted, louder than he had all night. Mary was sure the family, and possibly the servants, would have heard him by now.

Mary didn't expect her father to speak to Matthew anytime soon, and she doubted he would warm up to her much either. It had all ended when Robert stormed form the drawing room, slamming the door behind him, and Matthew left Mary without a goodbye.

Despite her exhaustion, she postponed her sleep and asked Anna to draw a bath, hoping to calm herself. After deciding it was nearly hopeless, Mary stepped out and began to dry herself. She almost fainted when she saw the fresh blood from her upper thighs that now stained her white towel.


	4. Telling Matthew

It couldn't be. She was married to Matthew, and she had told her father. He would never trust her again, and Matthew had sacrificed his own future for her. There was no way she couldn't be pregnant.

Mary had spent almost twenty minutes looking for the cut that could have caused the blood. She was pregnant, so the only explanation for the dark stains on her towel would be a cut. Perhaps there was a chip in the porcelain tub, and she had scraped herself. There was an open wound somewhere, and Mary knew it. She hoped there was. There had to be.

It was a hopeless cause. There was no cut. Mary's skin was in perfect health, and so was the rest of her. There would be no baby, and she couldn't keep that from Matthew. What would he say? Would he accept that he was already married to her and leave it be? No, she had made a mistake which had cost him part of his future. He was willing to never marry a woman he truly loved simply to save her from the scandal she would have brought upon herself.

After the argument they had had with the Earl of Grantham the evening before, Matthew felt he would be far from welcome at Downton that day, and had refrained form visiting. Mary knew he wouldn't be back for dinner either, and decided that the only way she would see him was if she went to visit. She was lucky to find it was a Saturday, so Matthew would be home instead of at work.

Not wanting anyone to know where she was, Mary decided on walking to Crawley House instead of being driven by Branson. She walked slowly, in no hurry to face her angry husband. The word sounded strange to her. They had been married for no more than forty-eight hours, and unlike most married couples, they weren't living together. One of the servants had overheard Mary and Matthew's confession, and it wasn't long after that every member of the house knew what had taken place that night. Mary would be surprised if the news wasn't floating around the village by then. Perhaps some had even written to friends by now. Their marriage would be in the newspapers in no time at all. This would have pleased Mary, had she really been pregnant.

Lady Mary Crawley could have sworn Crawley House was farther out than it seemed that afternoon. Her walk had gone by too fast, and she wasn't ready to face him yet, though Mary doubted she would ever be ready to face him. Ever so slowly, she made her way up to the front door of the house and knocked. Mary couldn't decide whether she was relieved it wasn't Isobel Crawley who answered, as she so often did, or if she was crushed that she saw Matthew standing in the small entrance hall behind Mr. Molesley.

"Cousin Mary?" he asked. "Whatever brings you here?" he asked once more, dismissing Molesley.

"Cousin Matthew. I was only out for a walk and wondered if you wished to join me," she smiled as pleasantly as possible. She was too distracted to be phased by his choice to grab his coat himself over requesting assistance from Molesley.

"I see no reason why I couldn't," he said, stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind him. "Where is it you wanted to walk?"

"I was thinking somewhere around the estate. Maybe farther from the house, out in the woods. I'm sure you haven't been there yet." She was sure he might find her request to walk to far form the house strange, but she didn't want to be close enough for anyone to see them out the window.

"No, I haven't," he said, as Mary began to lead the way. She hoped they wouldn't come across one of the gardeners taking care of the land, though she wasn't sure why they would need to venture so far out from the house.

"Have you spoken to Robert yet today?" Matthew asked.

"No, I haven't. He was at breakfast, but he wouldn't even look up from his newspaper whilst I was there," Mary explained. "I assume your story is much the same?"

"You assume correctly. Of course, I haven't made much of an effort to see him. I don't believe he is ready to talk to me again quite yet."

"Matthew, there's something I must tell you," Mary said. Matthew stopped to look at her before she spoke any further. "It's, um…" Mary began, surprised by her inability to speak.

"What is it?" he pushed.

"It's about, my… well, my condition. The baby,' she stated. To her dismay, Matthew smiled. He couldn't be expecting what she was about to say. He must have been ready to hear her talk about the child they would raise together, despite it being another man's.

"Mary, I know I made the right decision. My duty is to Downton, and I know I did the right thing by hiding it from scandal. I don't regret marrying you, and I can't see a day when I will."

"Are you sure?" Mary asked. "Because I fear the day you regret our marriage may come sooner than you are expecting." By now she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

Matthew's expression quickly changed from comforting and reassuring to concern. "What could possibly make you say that?"

Mary cupped her hand over her mouth as she choked on her tears. Matthew grasped her upper arms, begging her to tell him what was wrong.

"Oh, Matthew! Last night, I noticed that I was bleeding! There was blood…on my towel…and I'm not…" she gasped in between sobs. "I so dearly hope you are smart enough to know what I am talking about, because I would hate to explain it to you."

"You mean… you started you're, you know?"

Mary nodded violently, tears falling from her chin.

"So there is no baby." Matthew said. Anyone else would have thought it was a question. Mary was hardly surprised by the anger in his voice.

"Matthew, I am so terribly sorry I dragged you into this, and all for a false alarm."

"Sorry hardly fixes anything, Mary!" He was on the verge of being furious, and Mary could tell. "Even if you had been pregnant, why would you- and your mother too- feel the need to use me to solve your problems?!"

"We asked, Matthew! We gave you more than enough chances to change your mind!" Mary was shouting now too.

"But I didn't!"

"You make it sound like it's _my _problem."

"It's your problem, if anyone's!"

"Whose idea was it to be married secretly in the middle of the night?" Mary questioned. "You _insisted_ upon helping me!"

"Because I cared for you, Mary."

"And you can care for me no longer?"

"It's difficult to care for someone who makes careless decisions the way you did!"

Matthew knew he had gone too far. He had crossed a line the minute he began yelling. He knew she had a point. He had insisted upon helping her, but being the lawyer he was, he was too stubborn to admit when he was in the wrong.

Mary had nothing to say to him. It was then that she left him to walk back up to Downton, where she would receiving a shouting match from her father when she told him she wished to divorce Matthew.

Two days later, Matthew was called up to Downton by his Cousin Cora. He walked, faster than he believed necessary, to the house. When he arrived, most of the family was gathered in the drawing room, where Cora handed him the ring he had given Mary, along with Mary's hand-written letter informing her family of her choice to go to America.

A/N I know some of you may be disappointed with Mary and Matthew's divorce, but I promise there will be more M/M to come! As always, please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Your reviews mean a LOT to me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
